


Truly Sincere

by KanoNavi



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, ship is mostly implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanoNavi/pseuds/KanoNavi
Summary: Akira prepares a birthday gift for Akechi.





	Truly Sincere

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place within canon universe, but I have no idea where or when. Only... Akechi's not evil. I guess. I dunno.

“Honey, I’m home!” That familiar, yet annoying greeting brought Akechi back to reality. He seemed to have been spacing out, sitting at the counter of Cafe LeBlanc, but now he looked up to meet Akira’s smug grin.

“How many times have I told you to stop saying that whenever I’m here?” Akechi grumbled. He didn’t really mind it, not really. It was mostly just embarrassing, more than anything. 

“This would be the… 7th time. I think. I could be wrong.” Akira shrugged. His cat, Morgana, he’d called it, hopped out of his bag and trotted off.

“Yes, yes, you’re  _ hilarious _ . Anyways, I should be going. Thank you for the coffee, Sakura-san. It was phenomenal as always.” He downed the last of his coffee in one go, probably not the best idea, as it made the caffeine buzz stronger. He moved to stand up, when Akira moved over and sat him back down.

“Actually, I was going to ask if you could stay a bit longer. I have something to give you.” As Akira asked, he also looked over to Sojiro, as if asking silent permission from him as well.

“Just make sure you lock up. And don’t cause any funny business.” Sojiro said gruffly as he took Akechi’s coffee cup and went to put it in the sink.

“Well, I don’t want to cause a hold up. Can’t you just give it to me now, so I can get out of your hair?” He really just wanted to go home. Today was an exhausting day, emotionally, and Akechi just wanted it to be over.

“Well, uh… That’s the thing… I kind of need to make it first… Sorry.” At least Akira had the decency to look sheepish. The bell on the door jingled as Sojiro left. Akechi sighed.

“I guess I can wait a bit longer.” He said, making himself comfortable in his seat again. “But if you’re going to make me stay, could I get another coffee?” 

“Sure thing. And thanks.” Akira flipped the sign on the shop door to ‘Closed’, before putting on an apron and moving behind the counter. “I assume you want the usual?”

“Yes, please.” He sighs again and puts his chin on his hand, looking at the tv. It was the news. Nothing interesting had played on the news for a few months now.

“You seem a bit… sad, almost. Did something happen at work today?” The question draws his attention back to Akira, busy making his coffee behind the counter.

“Hm? No, not really… It’s just that I hate today. I just wish it would end already. It’s full of nothing but falsity from everyone that I meet, all day…” By the end he’s mumbling. That last sentence was probably unneeded, but it’s not like Akira knew what today really meant.

“Falsity…? How so?” Akechi met Akira’s curious gaze before looking back to the tv with another sigh.

“It’s not even that important, really… People think that today means something to me, but it doesn’t. Today isn’t important.”

“Well, fine. I’ll drop the subject if you’re going to be all cryptic. Here’s your coffee. This cup is on me.” He mutters a quiet thanks and, without looking, picks up the cup and takes a sip. He pulls back, surprised at the stronger kick that the brew gave.

“Did you put extra espresso in this?” 

“You seem tired, so I thought you could use it.” Was the reply. Akechi blinked, slightly surprised, before turning back to the tv. The effects of his previous coffee was already fading, so he was grateful that Akira had gone to the trouble. He zoned out again, and after what seemed like only a few minutes, his cup was empty. He looked over at the clock on the wall and it read 11:30. It had been nearly an hour.

“Okay, I’m finished. Now, could you do me a favor and close your eyes for a minute?” Akira wasn’t in sight, but his voice was coming from the small kitchen area around the corner. He’s slightly confused by the request, but Akechi does as he asks.

“My eyes are closed. You’re not going to scare me or something, right?” There’s no reply, but he can hear footsteps approaching. There are two quiet taps, like the sound of ceramic being set on the countertop, and then Akira tells him to open his eyes. Akechi looks down and is met with the sight of a red velvet cupcake with white frosting topped with a single candle. Next to it is a bowl with vanilla ice cream.

“I asked Makoto and she told me today was your birthday. I just didn’t know that you had such a negative outlook on it... Sorry I took so much of your time over it.” He heard Akira’s quiet apology, but it took him a minute to respond.

“You… Why would you do this…? For  _ me _ of all people?” He didn’t look up to meet Akira’s eyes, instead he watched the flame of the candle flicker.

“I just… I’m not even sure, I just knew that I had to do  _ something _ for you. It’s probably out of place for me to assume this, but you always seem kind of lonely, almost and… I didn’t want you to go without anyone wishing you a happy birthday. And actually  _ meaning  _ it, based on what you said. So, uh… Happy Birthday, Akechi! I’m sorry that today wasn’t the best, but I hope tomorrow will be better.”

_ ‘I appreciate the gesture, but it’s really not necessary, I insist.’  _ Is what Akechi would say in nearly every other circumstance.

_ ‘Tomorrow is never better…’ _ Is what his mind wanted him to say.

_ ‘This is the day I was brought into this world, and every year, it gets closer to becoming the day that I leave it. What gives you the right to hold me back?’  _ Is what the darkest parts of his mind whispered.

Instead, he simply didn’t reply. He just looked up from the candle flame to finally meet Akira’s gaze, only to find that his sight was blurred with tears.

“Wait, was that the wrong thing to say? Oh,  _ shit. _ ” He heard Akira quietly swear, and that spurred him to wipe the tears out of his eyes, but they just kept coming.

“No, No, it’s okay, really… I-I just… I don’t think anyone has ever been this… Genuine… Before. At  _ any _ time… It caught me off guard, I’m sorry.” Akechi sniffled pitifully as he tried to apologize.

“Well, uh… That makes two of us then. Being caught off guard, I mean. But I mean what I say. Really.” He saw Akira look away and awkwardly rub the back of his neck, a habit that seemed to kick in when he was embarrassed.

“Well, um… Thank you… Thank you so much. I don’t deserve it…”

“Well, I don’t agree with you there, but that’s not my business, but, uh… Maybe you should blow out your candle before it burns out. Just saying.” Sure enough, the candle was a tiny stump at this point. “Make sure you make a wish.”

_ ‘Is there anything for me to wish for..?’  _ Akechi meets Akira’s eyes one last time, and notices how the soft yellow glow of the flame lights up his deep grey eyes, how Akira’s features were softened by the candlelight and the dim lighting of the cafe, and he realizes that, maybe he  _ does _ have something to wish for. No matter how impossible it might be.

“Thank you.”  _ ‘I can never thank you enough.’ _ He shuts his eyes and blows out the candle.

**Author's Note:**

> Akechi is my problematic fave, so I wanted to do something for his birthday, even if this was kinda rushed. Maybe I'll debut my big AU before next year, so his birthday celebration can make more sense. Sorry if it's already June 3rd for anyone, but I made it on the 2nd. I'm safe!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
